zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
I've found something that doesn't add up. The Triforce is present in the backstory to AoL, so it must be after Ocarina. However, there is a Zelda in Ocarina, placing it after the backstory to AoL due to the prince naming every female in the royal family 'Zelda'. Can someone shed some light on this for me? Fused Shadow 7 December 2007, 00:18 (UTC) am i the only one who actually liked this game?Oni Dark Link i need to redeem this game. some how some way i will do it. on a side note i was planning on putting a suggestion in the tof next week with a wizzrobe and carock (a boss from zelda ii). problem is not many have played Zelda ii. what do you think? Oni Dark Link nah i dont think ill suggest it since it more then likely wont get through and im sick of having suggestions like that (all though most of my suggestions are just experiments to see what people think) Oni Dark Link 1 up "Only game to feature 1-up dolls". force fairys in four swords adventure are more or less the same thing. Oni Dark Link 16:23, 15 May 2009 Well, then by that Logic, every game that features bottled fairies has 1ups.(or is that what you're driving at?)--Redeadhunter (talk) 17:14, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ganon's Death while looking over this game I noticed something, this game talks about ganon dying in the end of the original Zelda bring the total number of deaths to 3(This Death, link to the past's and TP's). Your wondering why I bring this up because if you remember back after Ocarina, Nintendo announced the Oracle games and originally there were 3 planned however for reasons of difficulty connecting 3 games into one, the third(Seed of Courage/ Oracle of Secrets)was Axed (http://gameboy.ign.com/articles/082/082498p1.html) giving more ground to the split timeline theory Voice isn't this cannon game where link speaks when he said "i found a mirror"DRTJR (talk) 01:31, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Who said he was talking and not just thinking? --Majora4Prez (talk) 19:32, September 20, 2009 (UTC) In-game map Is my memory failing me or is this the only game doesn't include an in-game map of the overworld of some sorts (as well as the dungeons)? Also... isn't the only way to get the background story of the game from the instruction manual booklet?—'Triforce' 14 01:08, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the answer is yes on both points (internet aside on the second point). Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:43, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::All There in the Manual. Also doubles as a prevalent Guide Dang It. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::But there isn't like an in-game map screen right?—Triforce' ' 14' 17:16, February 9, 2011 (UTC) A map would of been helpful. Four Swords Adventures doesn't really have a map either. Well there is the overworld where you pick you levels but theres no real map that shows you how to explore any of the levels Oni Link 17:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :FSA is pretty straightforward where you're supposed to go though. Not the case with Zelda II.—'Triforce' ' 14' 17:16, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Triforce Hey just another though... Since this game is a direct sequel to Zelda I, does that mean that Link possesses the triforce of wisdom from the first game coming in and that at the end of the game he holds two pieces of the triforce after obtaining the triforce of courage? Not sure if it'd be relevant anywhere, but just an interesting thought.—'Triforce' ' 14' 21:12, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :I think I asked the same question on the Triforce talk page quite a while ago. Link does use all three pieces at the end of the game so either he did have the two pieces with him during his quest or they were in safe keeping at the northern palace. Although since the Triforce of Power seemingly makes its holder immortal that would indicate Link doesn't have it (since it is very easy to die in Zelda II). It is hard to tell though whats going on with these old games. Oni Link 22:47, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I should think that Link ''does have the Triforce of Wisdom at the start of this game, but not the Triforce of Power? Perhaps the Triforce of Power was at the northern palace or whatever, and Link had the other two with him? It would make sense... -'Minish Link' 00:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::That makes sense and I agree.'-- C2' / 01:07, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::At the end of LoZ he has both, then Zelda is seen holding up one or the other, but which if any piece Link kept who knows. It's worth noting that no particular piece was more prominent on Links mark of the hero. Of course the light up the part you have thing hadn't been established. Actually, nothing about what any one piece of the Triforce could do had been established (still isn't for the most part).--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) This has gone a bit further than I had intended but whatever.—'Triforce' 14 05:12, February 11, 2011 (UTC)